Spencer's Gift Shop: Lollipop
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Harry went shopping and came home with some interesting items! SB/HP/RL! COMPLETE!


Spencer's Gift Shop: Lollipop

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Spencer's!

Warning: Smut, Yaoi, Rainbow Fun, etc.

~RaInBoW~

{POV: A mix between Sirius and Remus}

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were sitting in the living room of #12 Grimmauld Place waiting for a certain raven-haired 17 year old to get home from some place called Spencer's and Hot Topic. Harry had said he needed some clothes and said something about those places. They sound odd. And to make matters worse Harry had left with this strange, evil smirk plastered to his face. It made both older men shiver in slight fear and intrigue.

"When is he supposed to be back?" Sirius whined, he didn't particulary like letting the boy that he and his werewolf friend had a crush on out of the house alone. Before Remus could answer the worried mutt the front door opened. "Now." Remus chuckled. Sirius happily turned towards the door. "Hey, Harry, what did you bu – " Sirius abruptly stopped as the said boy walked into the room with a rainbow….. something poking out of his mouth. Remus turned to look at the boy and nearly died from what he was seeing. "What is that?" Sirius and Remus exclaimed as they came out of their stupor. Harry smirked around the object and slowly pulled out a penis shapped lollipop. "This," he waved the lollipop around, "Is a rainbow penis-pop that I bought from Spencer's." He answered happily before slidding the lollipop back into his mouth.

The two mauraders didn't know how to reply to that so they went with the next best thing. They staired. And staired, and staired, and blinked, and well, staired some more. Harry dropped his bags onto the coffee table and plopped down between the two godsmacked men. He either didn't notice or just completely ignored the stairing and continued to suckle on the rainbow candy.

{POV Change: Harry}

Slowly pulling it out and wrapping his tongue around it before slidding it back in. He repeated this motion about five more times before he sat happily licking at. From the corner of his eye he could tell that his little display was having an effect on the two men sitting next to him if the large bulges in their pants was anything to go by. With a small smirk he licked from the tip of the lollipop down to the two balls and swirled his tongue around them. He heard a deep, animalistic growl from Remus. And before he could even blink, Harry found himself under Remus with his head in Sirius lap and his lollipop fell to the floor.

Harry innocently looked up at Remus through his eyelashes, "Whats wrong, Remy?" Another growl erupted from the man's chest before he crashed his lips to the younger boys. Harry could feel Sirius shift behind him and adjust their position to instead of Harry laying down he was seated in Sirius' lap with his legs on either side of Remus, who had moved along with Harry and was still attacking the boys mouth.

Harry battled with Remus' tongue as Sirius trailed kisses and bites up the boys neck. He released a pleased purr into the werewolfs mouth when Sirius' hands circled his waist and pulled him closer, right in to the animagus erection. He rocked his butt down on to Sirius' and up in to Remus' bulge. Both giving a long moan. Remus broke away from the sweet mouth and trailed kisses down to the side of Harry's neck that Sirius wasn't attacking. Harry moaned and pulled Remus closer while letting his head fall back onto Sirius shoulder. He could feel Remus smirk against his skin. "Now, Harry, was this the outcome you were hoping for?" Said boy couldn't speak due to the shiver's racing up and down his back from that deep, silky voice. Instead he just nodded. He once again felt a smirk on his skin but this time it was matching the one on the other side of his neck to. "Well, sorry to disappoint, buuuut," Sirius started as he shifted. "I don't know if we want to play." Remus finished.

Harry whimpered when he felt both bodies move away. "Where are you going?" Both men turned and smirked but didn't say anything and soon left the room heading up stairs. Harry growled, "DAMN IT! So close! And I even went through all the trouble to buy some sexy outfits too." He sighed as he got up and brought his bags up stairs. "Hmm, I'll just have to try harder with the clothes."

Soon the house was quiet and a lonely lollipop was left sad on the floor.

~RaInBoW~

* Alright, I am going to make a sequel where they will actually do stuff, k? But this was kinda just a tease so please don't be mad at Nikkii! * Sniffles * Review and look out for my sequel: Spencer's Gift Shop: Clothing! TTFN! ^-^


End file.
